


The Senator's Son

by TimAndJava



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M, brief mention of an everything bagel, brief mention of nudity, brief mention of starbucks, can you tell the author is craving carbs and a coffee from these tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimAndJava/pseuds/TimAndJava
Summary: Bruce Wayne is running for Mayor. Jason Todd is running a campaign. And Timothy Drake-Wayne? He's just looking to complicate matters, apparently.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	The Senator's Son

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like three years ago? I don't write much for this pairing anymore,, but I was sick of this bad boy just sitting in my WIPs folder, so here it is! Please be kind, it's an oldie and I think I wrote it in a rush after becoming obsessed with The West Wing (YEAH, I ship Charlie and Zoey. YEAH it shows in this fic. NO I don't know how actual mayoral elections work).

Jason Todd wakes up in his hotel room on a January Monday morning slowly, and then all at once. He lazily stretches in the comfortable queen sized bed, and then yawns. He groggily runs his fingers through his hair, and glances over his shoulder at the alarm clock.

Half past six.

And Jason has a job interview at quarter past seven.

Well, shit. There goes his peaceful morning.

\---

After a quick shower and a half-hearted attempt at brushing his teeth and styling his hair, Jason throws on a white button down and a pair of black slacks, and promptly bolts out of the hotel.

Luckily for Jason, the location of his interview is just a few blocks from his hotel. He walks briskly, like most commuters in this bustling city, and buys a bagel on the way. He bites into the large everything bagel and smiles. It tastes like home. It tastes like Gotham.

\---

Jason gets to his interview on time. A few minutes early, in fact. 

He approaches the large skyscraper slowly, as if he’s slightly afraid of what waits for him inside. He takes a deep breath, and then takes a step into the building.

The Wayne headquarters is nothing and everything like he’d expected it to be.

\---

After entering the headquarters, Jason walks up to the front desk, where he’s greeted by a perky brunette. She leads him over to a private elevator, and gestures for him to step inside.

“You’re heading to the top floor, Mr. Todd,” the brunette says in a chirpy voice. “Someone should be waiting for you up there, I let them know you’re coming. Have a nice day!”

“You too,” Jason replies as the woman walks away. He presses the correct button, and nervously shifts his weight as he waits for the elevator to reach its destination.

At last, the elevator dings, and Jason steps out into a long, intimidating hallway. A red-haired woman is waiting for him just outside of the elevator, just as the brunette at the front desk had assured him. 

The redhead turns to Jason and sticks out her hand for him to shake. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Todd,” she says politely, “I’m Barbara, Mr. Wayne’s secretary. I’ll take you to the boardroom, now. That’s where we’ll be conducting the interview.”

Jason gives Barbara’s hand a firm shake. “Thank you, Barbara,” he answers. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Barbara smiles, and turns on her heel. She leads Jason down that long, intimidating hallway, and turns into a side room on the left.

Jason realizes the room he’s been led to is a waiting room of sorts, with a few armchairs and bookshelves, as well as a coffee machine.

“You’ll have to excuse Mr. Wayne,” Barbara says apologetically, “he’s infamous for running late. He’s holding a video conference. Something about an election upstate. He should be ready for you soon. In the meantime, you can have a seat.”

“It’s fine,” Jason assures Barbara, “I’m just happy to be here.”

Barbara shoots Jason a polite smile, and then heads back out into the hallway. “He’ll come get you when he’s ready,” she says over her shoulder as she struts down the hallway.

Jason sits down in one of the many plush leather armchairs, and waits for Bruce Wayne.  
\---

After fifteen minutes of waiting, another man steps into the waiting room.

Jason glances over at the man, sizing him up. The other man is thin, and petite. With long, black hair that falls almost to his shoulders, and a pair of thin wire-rimmed glasses, there’s almost something feminine about him. He’s dressed sharply, in a well tailored navy blue suit with a coordinating paisley tie. His appearance makes Jason feel self conscious, as Jason had essentially jumped out of bed and sprinted to the office.

The other man is oblivious to Jason’s staring, and for that, Jason is thankful. The man nurses a Starbucks coffee, and looks engrossed in his copy of the Gotham Gazette. 

Jason is so distracted by the other man’s presence that he nearly misses the woman who calls his name.

“Jason Todd,” a blonde woman calls, “Mr. Wayne will see you now.”

Jason stands up, slightly startled. “Right, thanks,” he mutters awkwardly. The blonde turns and leads him down yet another hallway, and Jason is suddenly nervous.

“Good luck!” the man from the waiting room calls as Jason is being led to the board room.

Jason doesn’t respond, as he’s too anxious to form a coherent sentence. The blonde woman stops outside of a large, mahogany door, and turns to Jason.

“This is where I leave you, Mr. Todd,” the blonde says with a wide smile. “Hopefully I’ll see you around.”

“Thanks,” Jason says as he squints at the blonde’s name tag. “Hopefully I’ll see you around, Stephanie.”

With that, Stephanie leaves, and Jason steps into the boardroom.

\---

Jason is surprised by the sight that greets him when he enters the boardroom. He’d been expecting to be interviewed by one man, not three. 

Bruce Wayne stands when Jason steps into the room. He smiles that politician’s smile he’s famous for. “Jason,” he greets, “welcome. Take a seat.”

Jason does as Bruce requests, taking a seat at the board table, opposite from the side where Bruce and two other men are already sitting. 

Jason clears his throat. “Mr. Wayne,” he begins, “I’m quite grateful for this opportunity. But, please excuse me for this, I must say I was told you’d be interviewing me. I hadn’t realized you’d brought in a hiring panel.”

Bruce chuckles at that. “This is hardly a panel,” he says, “these are my sons. And call me Bruce, Jason, otherwise things may become confusing. We are all Mr. Wayne, after all.”

A look of realization passes over Jason’s face. He thought the other two sitting across from him looked familiar. The man to Bruce’s left was Richard Grayson-Wayne, Bruce’s eldest adopted son. The man -- or boy, rather -- to Bruce’s right was Damian Wayne, Bruce’s biological, though illegitimate, son. 

“Oh,” Jason stutters, “I didn’t realize, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce laughs again, and shakes his head. “Seriously, Jason,” he says, “it’s Bruce. If you’re going to be my campaign manager, we might as well be on a first name basis.”

Jason quirks an eyebrow at that, and cocks his head at Bruce in confusion. “Your campaign manager? Like, I already got it? This is the mysterious job offer that no one would explain to me?”

Bruce smirks at Jason. “Inviting you in for an interview was merely a formality,” Bruce replies. “You’ve been the sole candidate all along.”

Jason throws his manners to the wind, and lets his jaw drop at that statement. All three of the Wayne men laugh at Jason, this time.

“You really shouldn’t be so surprised, you know,” Richard says, speaking up for the first time. “You’re from Gotham, you were top of your class at Gotham University for your undegrad, and graduated with top honors from Yale Law. Why wouldn’t we want you?”

Jason manages to pick his jaw up from the floor, and lets himself laugh, for once. “Well, when you put it like that, I guess you’re right?”

Damian snorts at Jason, and rolls his eyes. “Don’t phrase it like a question, Todd. If you’re an asset to this campaign, act like it. Tell us about your experience.”

Jason looks confused once more. “I thought I got the gig already,” he says in Bruce’s direction.

Bruce sighs and glares at his youngest son. “You do. Damian just likes a show, apparently.”

Damian shrugs in agreement, and turns to Jason. “So give me one, Todd,” he says, almost like a challenge.

“Well sure,” Jason replies with an edge to his voice. He’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

“You got the basics right, I guess. Grew up in Gotham, dirt poor, and hoping to make something of myself. After high school, I enrolled at a local school, rather than trying to afford a private education elsewhere. Graduated top of my class at Gotham U, with a degree in Political Science. Moved over to New york for a year, worked as a political analyst for CNN. The pay was crap, so I took out some loans and headed to law school. Yale offered me quite the scholarship, and it was an offer I couldn’t refuse. Right after graduation I got a job offer in Washington, doing some lobby work with the NEA. I stuck with it for about six months, and then I got an offer to work as assistant counsel in the DC mayor’s office. Not a lot of action, so a year later, when I got a call about a job with Bruce Wayne, New Jersey’s most beloved senator and my hometown’s hero, I jumped at the chance. So here we are.”

“A show, indeed,” Damian mutters.

“Impressive,” Richard says. “How old are you, Jason?”

“Twenty-eight” Jason responds without missing a beat.

Richard nods, and turns to his adoptive father. “Well, Bruce. Make the man an offer he can’t refuse. I think he’s the guy to get you re-elected”

Bruce looks over at Jason and smirks. “I have a feeling he won’t refuse any offer of mine.” 

Jason smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Make the offer, Mr. Wayne, and then you’ll know for sure.”

Bruce smiles in return, and turns to Damian. “Call Stephanie, and tell her to bring the contract.”

Damian gets up, and does as his father requested. Soon enough, there’s a quiet knock on the door, and Damian strides over to open it. Stephanie walks in, carrying a very official looking packet.

“I told you I’d be seeing you around,” Stephanie says to Jason with a wink. She sets the packet down on the table in front of him, and offers him a pen from the pocket of her blouse.

Jason accepts the pen, and begins to read through the packet. It’s his contract, and it offers him more money and benefits than any job he’d had before.

“What do you say, Jason,” Bruce says after giving Jason some time to read the contract, “would you like to help me get re-elected?”

“Only if you tell me what happened to the last guy,” Jason leveled. “I thought that Fox guy was the best in the business?”

“Lucius?” Richard says with a laugh. “Hell no, he was just biding his time waiting for a teaching position.”

Jason sighs, and then looks up at Bruce. “Well then, it looks like you’ve made me and an offer I can’t refuse.” Jason gets to the end of the packet, and signs the dotted line.

“Fantastic,” Bruce says with a grin. “Barbara will call you later today, and we’ll get you set up in an apartment. You can report for duty tomorrow morning, at eight o'clock sharp. We’ll have a schedule ready for you, and you can start meeting the staff.”

“Great,” Jason says. “Looking forward to it.”

Jason stands up, and shakes the hands of all three Waynes. Stephanie gestures to him to follow her out of the room. As he starts heading towards the door, a thought pops into Jason’s head. He turns back around, cocks his head again, and looks at Bruce.

“Wait,” Jason says, “if you knew you were going to hire me, why is the other guy here?”

“The other guy?” Bruce asks, confused.

“Yeah, the other guy,” Jason presses on. “You know. Short, thin, pretty, expensive suit, sitting in your waiting room?”

An expression of understanding crosses over Bruce’s face. “Oh, you mean Tim.”

“Tim?” Jason asks.

“Yes, Tim,” Richard says with a sly grin. “Our brother. He’s late. And you’re right, he is quite pretty.”

Damian and Stephanie both laugh at Richard’s teasing, while Bruce just smirks.

“Go on, Jason,” Bruce says, “you’ll meet Timothy soon enough.”

Jason is smart enough to do as Bruce says, and hightails it out of the boardroom. 

\---

One week later, Jason is settled into his new position with the Wayne campaign. He has to admit, his job is much simpler than he’d anticipated. The last campaign manager, Lucius Fox, had done a great job setting the campaign up for success before he left. Eight months to go before the election, and Jason is well aware that it’d take a miraculous shitstorm for Bruce to even come close to losing.

Even though his job is much simpler than he’d expected, Jason is still busier than ever. His time is split between his new loft apartment and the office. Jason wouldn’t trade it for the world, though, he’s glad to be back in Gotham, and glad for the hefty paycheck.

Even with his busy schedule, Jason still has the occasional daydream about Timothy Wayne. Tim was awfully pretty, and even though Jason knew it was unprofessional, Jason just couldn’t stop thinking about the middle Wayne child. Jason had met almost everyone in his staff, and several members of the Wayne’s extended family, but he’s yet to meet the elusive Timothy Drake-Wayne.

That is, until, there’s a quiet knock on his office door on Monday morning.

Three quiet knocks in quick succession aren’t enough to make Jason glance up from his paperwork. He just lets out a loud “come in,” and continues writing.

“Wow, you’re busy, aren't you?” a voice asks.

“Mhmm,” Jason grunts in response. Finally, he looks up from his paperwork, and his eyes nearly pop out of his skull.

Timothy Drake-Wayne stands there, in Jason’s office, with a smirk on his face. He’s dressed in black leggings, a Gotham University crewneck, and scuffed converse. His hair is pulled up into a messy bun, and his eyes are uncovered, no glasses to be found. 

Noticing Jason’s reaction to his appearance, Tim does a slow twirl, as if to show off his outfit. He grins down at Jason, and laughs at the other man’s facial expression.

“Dick said you thought I was pretty,” Tim teases, “but this wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.”

“I..uh,” Jason stutters, “Sorry.”

Tim lets out a breathy laugh, and then rolls his eyes. “Nothing to apologize for, Jason,” he says with a smirk. “It’s quite funny, knowing I’ve made the campaign manager flustered.”

“Well,” Jason says timidly, “you’re doing a damn good job of that, I guess. Did you need something, Mr. Drake-Wayne?”

Tim rolls his eyes again, and sits down in the chair that faces Jason's desk. “Come on, Jason,” Tim nearly whines, “call me Tim. I’m Mr. Drake-Wayne all the time, I’d rather just be Tim in your office.”

“Um, sure,” Jason says, “Tim. Just Tim.”

Tim smiles. “Yes, just Tim.”

“But seriously,” Jason says, “did you need something?”

Suddenly, Tim is all business. “Yes, actually,” he says confidently. “I’ve gotten word that the press has gotten hold of some rather...questionable photos of me.”

“Questionable in what manner, exactly?” Jason inquires.

“I was drunk,” Tim says, “like, really drunk. And there was some nudity. Okay, a lot of nudity.”

“The press got ahold of your nudes?” Jason asks, barely suppressing a gape.

“It really doesn’t bother me,” Tim says with a shrug, “but I’m sure it won’t help Bruce out any. I thought maybe you could help me out, maybe strike a deal with Vicki Vale and make sure the photos aren’t printed?”

Jason groans. “It’s Vicki? Jesus Christ.”

“He’s got nothing to do with it,” Tim quips with a smile.

“Tim, I’d love to help, but that’s not really my thing,” Jason says. “Go talk to our press relations coordinator. It’s Tam Fox, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Oh, of course,” Tim says thoughtfully, “I guess I’ll go talk to Tam. Thanks, Jason!”

And with that, Tim nearly jumps out of his seat and heads out the door.

Jason facepalms. Not only did he make a fool of himself during his first meeting of his boss’s son, now he can’t get the idea of a naked Timothy Drake-Wayne out of his mind.

It’s going to be a long day.

\---

Jason was right. It was a long day.

He spends the rest of the morning in a conference call, reviewing numbers and poll data with analysts and pollsters. He’s bored out of his mind. Jason is pathetically thankful when lunchtime rolls around, and he ends the call, promising to continue the discussion the next day. 

As he heads towards the office’s cafeteria, Barbara falls in step beside him.

“How’s it going, Jason?” Barbara asks.

“Things are good,” Jason responds. 

“That’s good,” Barabara replies with a smile. “What did Tim want? He made me take him to your office this morning, claiming he had important business.”

“I suppose it was important,” Jason says, “though I wouldn’t say it was really my business.”

“My, my, Jason,” Barbara teases, “that was vague. What did pretty boy want?”

“Jesus, you know about that too?” Jason asks, with a groan.

“The whole staff knows, Jay,” Barbara says with a laugh. “Now seriously, what did Tim want?”

“He told me the press got ahold of some compromising photos of him,” Jason replies, “involving nudity. I don't know why he wanted my help, I told him to take it to Tam, she’ll know what to do.”

Barbara snorts at Jason’s explanation, and actually has to stop walking to contain her laughter.

“What?” Jason demands, with an edge to his voice.

“He knows that isn’t your jurisdiction!” Barbara exclaims. “He’s been the son of a state senator for the past six years, he knows who to go to for press problems!”

“What are you saying?” Jason asks, confused.

“I’m saying that Tim only fed you that story so you’d think about his nudes!” Barbara blurts. “This is comedy gold, Jason, you can’t make this stuff up!”

“Shut up, Barbara!”

The two continue their walk towards the cafeteria. Jason remains silent, while Barbara continues to laugh. 

“Timmy’s got you wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he?” Barbara asks.

“No comment.” 

\---

January turns to February, and Jason becomes even more absorbed in his work. The election isn’t until November, but there’s a debate next month, and Jason spends many hours with Bruce, prepping him on the difficult topics. When Jason isn’t doing debate prep, he’s reaching out to Bruce’’s wealthier supporters, looking for campaign donations.

With so much work to do, Jason doesn’t have any time to think about Tim.

Until Valentine’s day, that is. 

February fourteenth begins as any other day at campaign headquarters does, except there are a few cheap decorations strewn about. Jason grabs three coffees from the cafeteria, one for him, one for Barbara, and one for the first intern he bumps into, and heads to his office. He unpacks his briefcase methodically, and looks to his agenda. He pulls out a mountain of paperwork, and spends the next several hours pouring over it.

Jason is distracted from the paperwork when his office phone rings. He answers it, expecting a staffer, or another politician.

Instead, he hears the voice of Timothy Drake-Wayne.

“Jason!” Tim greets cheerily.

“Tim?” Jason asks.

“That’s me,” Tim replies. “Are you free anytime today?”

“Um, lunch time, I guess,” Jason replies. “Why?”

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day, Jason Todd,” Tim answers, “and it’s about time someone make an honest man out of you. See you at noon.”

The line goes dead, and Jason stares at the phone in his hand.

“What the hell just happened?” Jason asks himself.

\---

Noon rolls around faster than Jason thought it would. As the clock ticks, Jason keeps one eye on his work, and the other on the door. He’s expecting Tim to barge in at any moment.

Instead, Jason gets another phone call.

“It’s Tim,” a voice says after Jason picks up the phone. “Things are running late where I am, so I’ll just meet you there. I’ve sent a car.”

“A car?” Jason squeaks. “A car that’ll take me where? What are we doing, Tim?”

“All in good time, Mr. Todd,” Tim replies. “All in good time. Now go to the car, okay? It’s waiting out front.”

“Alright, alright,” Jason laments. “I’m going. Bye.”

“See you soon!” Tim chirps.

Jason hangs up the phone, throws on a jacket, and walks out of his office. He passes Barbara’s desk on his way out, and as always, she has something to say to him.

“Where are you going, Jay?” Barbara asks nosily. “Got a date?”

“Of sorts,” Jason replies with a chuckle. “It’s Tim.”

Barbara nods, as if that explains everything. “Good luck, Jason.”

“Thanks,” Jason deadpans, “I’m sure I’ll need it.”

Jason continues out of the building, and exits out of the main doors. There’s a sleek, black car, parked in the building’s wide circle drive. An older man is standing near the car, and smiles as he sees Jason approaching.

“You must be Jason,” the man says in a thick British accent.

Jason nods in agreement.

“Wonderful,” the man says. “I’m Alfred Pennyworth, Master Tim sent me.”

Alfred walks over to Jason, and opens the backseat door of the car. He gestures for Jason to get in. Jason slides into the backseat, and Alfred walks back around to the driver’s side. Soon enough, they’re navigating the busy streets of Gotham city, and Jason still has no idea where he’s headed.

“Excuse me, Mr. Pennyworth,” Jason begins, ‘where are we going, exactly?”

Alfred looks over his shoulder at Jason. “Master Tim didn’t tell you?”

“He did not,” Jason responds.

“We’re headed into the city,” Alfred, “Master Tim has something planned.”

“The city?” Jason asks, confused. “We’re in the city.”

“Oh no, Mr. Todd,” Alfred says with a hearty laugh, “we’re going to THE city. New York City, of course.”

Jason doesn’t attempt to hide his surprise. “New York? That’s over an hour away! I’ve got work!”

Alfred sighs. “It’s Valentine's Day, Mr. Todd. It was not difficult for Master Tim to convince his father to clear your schedule and free you from the day’s duties.”

“Oh,” is all Jason says.

The two men ride the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence. Jason reads emails on his phone to pass the time, and wonders how he ended up in this situation in the first place. They enter the city around one, and reach their apparent destination a half an hour after that. Alfred parks the car outside of an elegant looking Thai restaurant, and Tim is standing near the door.

Once Tim realizes that it’s Alfred and Jason, he rushes over to Jason’s car door and practically yanks him out of the vehicle. Alfred laughs, gives Tim a wave, and drives off.

“Jason!” Tim exclaims with a grin. He pulls Jason in for a hug, which is loosely returned.

“Um, Tim,” Jason says quietly, “why are we here, exactly?”

Tim’s face falls. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I know,” Jason answers. 

“I thought…” Tim hesitates, “I thought you were interested. In something. In something with me.”

Jason sighs, and cards his fingers through his hair. “I am. Or I would be,” he says. “But with you being Bruce’s son things are...complicated.”

“Complicated isn’t always a bad thing,” Tim nearly whispers. “Maybe I could be your...complication.”

Jason pulls away, with hurt in his eyes. “Tim, look,” Jason says gently, “I like you. A lot. But I don’t think this will go over well with the press. The campaign manager with the candidate's son? They’ll have a field day with this one.”

Tim frowns, and purses his lips. “I know how politics work,” he snaps. “I’ve been in the political spotlight for years.”

Jason shakes his head. “Then you know this isn’t a good idea, Tim.”

“Well behaved people rarely make history, Jason Todd,” Tim growls quietly.

Jason laughs, and shakes his head in disbelief. “And poorly behaved ones rarely win elections.”

“I can’t believe you!” Tim shouts at the taller man. “I went through all of that to get you here because you act like you’re interested and then you --”

“Well maybe you should have talked to me first!” Jason yells back.

Their spat is loud enough to attract the attention of other people on the street. And one man with a camera.

“Shit,” Jason grunts. He grabs Tim's elbow and drags the other man into the restaurant. 

“Get your hand off of me!” Tim growls under his breath.

“I was trying to help,” Jason explains, “there was a guy out there snapping photos of us.”

“Oh,” Tim says quietly.

“Yeah, oh.” Jason mocks.

A terrified looking hostess clears her throat from behind her podium. “Two today?”

“We have a reservation actually,” Tim says, pulling away from Jason and plastering on a fake smile. “It’s under Wayne.”

The hostess nods, grabs a couple of menus, and scurries off towards a booth in a discreet section of the restaurant. Jason and Tim follow silently. 

The two men sit down on opposite sides of the booth, and stare at each other for a minute, neither one wanting to be the person to break the silence.

Jason bites the bullet and speaks.

“I’m sorry, Tim,” he says.

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not.”

“No, of course it’s not,” Tim huffs, “but we’re going to pretend it is anyways so we don’t make a scene.”

“I didn’t know you cared this much about me,” Jason admits. “I thought all that flirting was more a joke, than anything else.”

“It really wasn’t” Tim said, forgetting to speak with any anger in his voice. “Maybe at first. But then I saw how nice you were. And competent. Always joking around with Barbara and Steph, always keeping Bruce out of trouble. You’re too likeable.”

“I’m sorry, I guess,” Jason said lamely.

“It’s not your fault,” Tim said with a sigh. “Dick always says I get attached too quickly.”

Jason moves to speak, but hesitates. He looks straight into Tim’s eyes and abandons rational thought.

“Maybe you were right.”

Tim stares back at Jason. “Right about what?”

“Maybe you could be my complication.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Jason reaches across the table and takes Tim’s hand gently. Tim grins a one-thousand watt smile, and Jason feels justified in his decision. Perhaps this slight complication is the start of something bigger.

\---

Jason, as always, was right. There’s a ring on his finger five minutes after Bruce wins the election. Tim is only a little smug about it. For the rest of their very happy lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I know times are tough right now, but I truly hope everyone is staying well and doing okay <3


End file.
